My first kiss
by Joker of Life
Summary: Demasiado trabajo hace que los chicos Vongola olviden que día es hoy, pero la tormenta no olvida, y espera lograr confesarle sus sentimientos al cielo en este día tan romántico. Es un mal summary pero bueno, espero que le den una oportunidad, espero y les guste n.n


**Dejo en constancia que en este fic, I-pin tiene 18 años y Lambo 25 años, Ryohei y Mokuro 30, Reborn 37 y los demás 23**

* * *

**Mi Firs Kiss**

Era un día cualquiera y la familia Vongola estaba repartida por varias partes...

Kyoko, Haru, I-pin y Lambo se encontraban en la mansión preparando el almuerzo, mientras que los demás habían ido a resolver algunos problemillas que habían surgido.

-Estoy segura de que cuando lleguen estarán felices de ser recibidos con esta comida- dijo Haru revolviendo la olla.

-Mmmm- asintió Kyoko. -En especial al saber que es un día tan especial- dijo cortando algunas verduras.

La hora pasó y a la una se escuchó el abrir de la puerta principal...

-Ya llegamos- se escullaron las voces cansadas de los chicos.

-¡Bienvenidos a casa!- dijeron las chicas y Lambo saliendo a recibirlos.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en su misión Tsuna, Ryohei?- preguntó I-pin a los demás haciéndolos pasar a la cocina.

-Bastante bien I-pin- respondió el castaño sonriendo. -Fue algo difícil convencer a la familia Ghiacciolo de que no atacaran a Francia, puesto que uno de nuestros aliados más fuertes está allí, pero a fin de cuentas pudimos lograrlo- respondió sentándose en la mesa.

-Que bueno Tsuna-san- dijo I-pin feliz.

-¿Qué hay de ti nii-san?- preguntó Kyoko llevando los platos a la mesa para los demás.

-Muy bien Kyoko, pero trabajar junto a Varia no es fácil, más si no entienden que no es necesario destruir media ciudad para lograr nuestro objetivo- respondió el mayor algo agobiado.

-Bueno, como han trabajado bastante, esperamos que este almuerzo les devuelva las energías a todos- dijo Haru cuando todo estuvo servido. -Por favor coman- dijo la pelinegro sonriéndoles.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron todos y comenzaron a comer.

Ryohei y Yamamoto se veían desesperados y comían muy rápido, como si no hubieran comido algo en días, los demás llevaban su ritmo disfrutando de lo cocinado por las chicas.

-Todo está muy delicioso- dijo Mukuro llevándose un trozo de pescado a la boca.

-Así es, muchas gracias- agradeció Tsuna llevando más comida a su boca.

Todos comían entre conversaciones, risas y anécdotas. Cuando terminaron la comida, agradecieron y cada quien se levanto para ir a su habitación a ducharse y ¿por qué no? dormir un rato, ese día en la tarde no tenían nada importante que hacer...

-Nee, Tsuna-kun- llamó alguien tomándolo de la muñeca.

Tsuna volteó y se encontró con Lambo que evitaba su mirada.

-¿Sí, qué ocurre?- preguntó curioso tras voltearse.

-B-Bueno... quería preguntarte si...- el joven Bobino se veía algo nervioso y asustado en preguntar, más que nada porque el agarre de su mano se estaba apretando. -QueríapreguntartesisabesdondeestáReborn-san- dijo con rapidez y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Reborn?- se preguntó recordando. -Mmmm, dijo que tenía un asunto que resolver con Verde. Dijo que volvería a eso de las seis- respondió mirando al chico de los cuernos de vaca.

-Ahh, ya veo... gracias Tsuna-kun- dijo soltándole.

-No hay de qué- dijo volteándose para ir a su habitación...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A eso de las cuatro -y luego de una buena siesta- todos salieron al centro a pasear por insistencia de las chicas. Ellos no entendían a que venía aquello, no había nada interesante en ir, pero la mayoría pensó que querían comprar dulces o algo así.

_**FERIA DE SAN VALENTÍN**_

Eso era lo que se leía en un gran cartel rosa y blanco con luces a la entrada del centro...

Los chicos empalidecieron rápidamente quedando en shock y luego se miraron entre sí con la interrogante estampada en sus cara.

-_¿Es día de San Valentín?_- se preguntaron sin creerlo.

-¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!- dijeron las chicas y Lambo debajo del cartel.

Los demás seguían sin reaccionar, cómo si no pudieran procesarlo bien o como si no lo creyeran. Pasaron unos segundos y luego sacaron sus celulares para verificar la fecha y... Sip, ya era 14 de febrero.

-Vamos no se asusten- dijeron las chicas empujando a los demás para que entraran a la feria.

Todo era muy rosa, rojo y blanco, lleno de corazones, chocolates, peluches, flores y... todo lo que se puede encontrar en San Valentín y más.

-¿Recordabas que era San Valentín?- preguntó Yamamoto a Tsuna.

-La verdad no. He estado tan pendiente de otras cosas que ni cuenta me había dado de la fecha- respondió el castaño en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan.

-Creo que a todos nos pasó lo mismo- dijo riendo por lo bajo el pelinegro.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?- preguntó Gokudera mirando con odio al más alto.

-Es que ambos habíamos olvidado que hoy es 14 de febrero- respondió Yamamoto.

-Eso a causa de tanto trabajo que hemos tenido en este último mes- respondió Tsuna entre ambos.

-Oh, ya veo- respondió. -Yo también lo he olvidado- respondió mirando al piso. -Pero no es cómo si fuera algo importante de recordar para mí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Creen que ellas nos odien por haberlo olvidado?- preguntó el pelinegro mirando al frente.

-Lo dudo- dijo Tsuna. -Ellas son bastante sensitivas y tienen un gran sexto sentido- explicó. -Estoy seguro de que ya se habían dado cuenta de que no recordaríamos el día de hoy- respondió el más bajo.

-Es cierto, si no lo supieran se habrían molestado... En especial esa Haru. Habría armado un escándalo enorme- comentó Gokudera poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Bueno... ya que estamos aquí no hay nada más que hacer que disfrutarlo- dijo Tsuna sonriendo divertido.

-Ya lo creo- dijeron los otros dos.

-Nee Yamamoto, ven con nosotras- dijo de repente Kyoko tirando del mencionado.

-¿Ah donde van?- preguntó curioso.

-A la rueda de la fortuna- dijo llegando con él donde estaban Lambo, Haru e I-pin.

-Oh, está bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Yamamoto es bueno con las chicas- dijo divertido Tsuna viendo como los demás se iban.

-Sólo es un cabeza de béisbol- dijo el peliplata sin importarle. El menor rió.

-¿A donde se han ido los demás?- preguntó el más bajo de repente al notar que estaba ellos dos solos.

-Seguramente se fueron a jugar por allí- dijo avanzando al lado del castaño.

Tsuna asintió. -¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Usted decida décimo- dijo mirándolo.

-Vamos al puesto de allá, hace rato que quiero una manzana con caramelo- dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al puesto.

Gokudera se dejó arrastrar llevado por la cálida mano del castaño que le producía un agradable cosquilleo en la mano.

-¿Gokudera, quieres una?- preguntó tomando la suya.

-No, gracias décimo, prefiero otra cosa- dijo mientras el castaño pagaba.

-¿A donde quieres ir ahora?- preguntó lamiendo el caramelo de la fruta.

El más alto miró a todas partes buscando algún lugar donde ir...

-¿Por qué no mejor sólo caminamos?, no tengo nada especial en mente- respondió caminando al lado del castaño.

-De acuerdo- sonrió y siguieron caminando.

Se detuvieron en varios puestos para mirar o comprar alguna que otra cosa que les gustó tanto para ellos como para los demás.

De vez en cuando se encontraban con los otros integrantes y conversaban unos momentos para luego seguir con su camino.

-Décimo, iré a comprar una cerveza, espere aquí por favor- pidió Gokudera para luego alejarse y perderse entre la gente.

Ya había pasado un rato, unos cinco siete minutos aprox. cuando...

-Tsuna- llamó alguien detrás de él.

El Castaño se dio vuelta y lo único que vio fue un puño yendo rápidamente su cara. Con un veloz movimiento de sus manos lo frenó y torció el brazo dejando inmóvil a la persona.

-¡¿Reborn?!- exclamó extrañado y asombrado el menor para luego soltar al mencionado. -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó curioso.

-Buena defensa... se nota que has practicado y mejorado- dijo el asesino sobándose la muñeca. -Por cierto, ¿sabes donde está...

-Décimo- llamó Gokudera acercándose. -Perdone la tardanza, tuve que pasar al baño- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Descuida, no hay problema- dijo sonriendo al más alto.

-Ah! Reborn-san- dijo mirando al mayor.-Que gusto verlo. ¿Cómo ha estado?- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Bastante bien- dijo mirando por obre sus cabezas, ya que era bastante alto. -Bueno, ya me voy- dijo con aquella típica sonrisa que anuncia que algo trama. -Cuídense niños, nos veremos luego- dijo alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

Tsuna y Gokudera se le quedaron mirando algo asustados al reconocer la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a sentarnos? estoy algo cansado- sugirió el más alto. El otro asintió.

Caminaron por un rato más alejándose un poco de la feria hasta encontrar una banca vacía.

-Vaya tarde- dijo divertido el castaño. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees?- dijo el más bajo mirando al cielo. -Hace mucho que no tenía un día tan tranquilo- comentó a la nada.

-Ya lo creo- concordó el peliplata. -Aunque las aventuras siguen igual de peligrosas, son más tranquilas que antes- dijo mirando hacia arriba también.

-Sabes, varias veces me arrepentí, y de muchas cosas... pero viendo por todo lo que hemos pasado y cómo hemos cambiado... no me arrepiento de nada- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Gokudera. Éste se sonrojó.

-Yo si me arrepiento de cosas... no tantas como antes, pero aun así- dijo sin quitar la vista de los grandes ojos marrón anaranjado.

-Esperemos aquí hasta que nos vayamos. Hemos recorrido toda la feria y visto todo, supongo que ya no hay nada más- dijo guardando algunas cosas en su bolso para no llevar las manos tan ocupadas.

Gokudera miró la hora, eran las ocho de la tarde, habían estado ahí cuatro horas. Era mucho tiempo, más del que el peliplata podía soportar. Nunca quiso ir a la feria en primer lugar, estar rodeado de tantas parejas demostrando su afecto más de lo normal lo incomodaba y, por qué negarlo, le asqueaba. Pero también... le hacía sentir celos.

El más alto suspiró hondo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, había sido un día agotador, pero le gustaba de todos modos ya que, estaba al lado de su más que querido Décimo. El chico se sonrojó ante este pensamiento.

Un peso en su hombro lo sacó de sus divagaciones mentales... Era Tsuna, se había quedado dormido profundamente.

Gokudera lo miró y se sonrojó más al ver lo adorable y lindo que el castaño se veía. A pesar de tener 23 años, el castaño no había cambiado en mucho, seguía igual, un poco más alto y mucho menos temeroso, pero aun actuaba para proteger a los demás sin importarle lo que a él le pasara, y esa era una de las características favoritas de Gokudera puesto que, como su autonombrado mano derecha, él estaría siempre para cuidarle. Una sonrisa satisfecha cruzó su rostro ante ello.

Una música de piano comenzó a tocar, era teléfono de Tsuna. El más alto comenzó a buscarlo intentando no despertar al otro, pero aunque sonaba y sonaba no lo pudo hallar por ninguna parte...

Comenzó a sonar una música rockera, esta vez era su móvil. Lo sacó y vio que Kyoko le llamaba.

-¿Sí diga?- respondió.

-Gokudera-kun, soy Kyoko, te llamo para avisarte que en cinco minutos más nos juntaremos en la entrada de la feria para volver a casa- explicó la chica a través de su celular.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos allá-

-Una pregunta, ¿Tsuna-san está contigo?, no respondió su celular- dijo preocupada.

-Sí está aquí conmigo. Lamento que no respondiera, pero no escuchamos el tono- mintió sin saber por qué.

-Ahh, que bueno. Entonces nos vemos pronto, bye- se despidió con voz alegre. Gokudera la despidió y luego colgó.

-Tsuna- dijo moviendo al chico. -Tsuna, nos debemos ir ya- dijo en tono fuerte y volviendo a mover al castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó abriendo los ojos con pereza. -Gokudera-kun- dijo al mirarlo

-Décimo, debemos irnos, nos han llamado para volver- explicó viendo como el chico se estiraba.

-¿Me quedé dormido?- se preguntó. -En verdad lo siento, he estado cansado hoy- dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-Descuide, no es problema, siendo el jefe Vongola no es de extrañar- respondió sonriendo y levantándose de la banca para ofrecer su mano al más bajo.

-Gracias- dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar al lado del peliplata.

En diez minutos lograron llegar a la entrada a causa de la gran multitud de gente que había por todas partes, pero no eran los únicos que faltaban, Mokuro, Ryohei, Haru y Mukuro.

-Gokudera, Tsuna- saludó Kyoko con la mano levantada mientras se acercaban. -No se han encontrado con los demás, aun no llegan y me preocupan- dijo la cihca algo temerosa.

-Hola Kyoko-chan- saludaron ambos.

-No nos hemos topado con nadie de camino aquí- respondió Tsuna mirando hacia atrás. -¿Los has llamado?- preguntó volviendo la vista.

-Sí, pero ninguno responde- explicó con la mirada en la gente.

-Prueba de nuevo, seguramente con toda la gente y el ruido no escuchan- dijo Gokudera mirando a la feria también a ver si se encontraba con alguien.

-Mmhhff, está bien, pero espero que respondan- dijo la chica sacando su celular y llamando nuevamente.

Al poco rato de haber llamado Ryohei y Haru llegaron, pero aun faltaban Mokuro y Hibari.

-¿Por qué no llamas tú a Hibari?- sugirió Lambo a Reborn. Si Hibari le tenía respeto a alguien, ese era Reborn.

-No, deben estar muy ocupados en algo- dijo cruzado de brazos. -Mejor nos vamos... ellos saben llegar y ya saben que no les gusta andar acompañados de nadie- dijo el mayor mirando a la gente y sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Pero y si les pasa algo?- preguntó I-pin mirando al asesino.

-Descuda, como Reborn-san dijo, ellos se saben cuidar, ya has visto como ambos pelean, y el aura fría que emanan... nadie se les acercará- dijo Yamamoto apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella sonrió.

-Bien, nos vamos entonces- dijo Reborn comenzando a caminar seguido por los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A eso de las nueve y cuarto llegaron a la mansión Vongola.

Entre todos se dieron algunos regalos y luego se fueron a sus habitaciones a acostarse ya que mañana también debían levantarse temprano.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna revisaba unos papeles en su escritorio tras haberse puesto unos pantalones naranja y una polera amarilla que eran su pillama

-Tsuna- dijo alguien entrando a la pieza del menor.

-¿Sí Reborn?- preguntó sin voltear ya que le estaba dando la espalda a su escritorio y porque sabía que el de las patillas era el único que entraba sin tocar.

-Recuerda despertar a la seis mañana, tenemos un largo viaje por hacer a Inglaterra- recordó el asesino. -No creo que el jefe de la mafia inglesa esté feliz si dame-Tsuna no llegara a tiempo por quedarse dormido- dijo con sonrisa divertida y acercándose al menor por detrás. A Rsuna le cayó una gotita en la cabeza

-Ya lo sé Reborn, no soy el chico distraído y torpe de 17 años que conociste- dijo mirándolo de reojo y juntando los papeles en perfecto orden.

-¿Qué tal San Valentín?- preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente y apoyándose en el borde del escritorio. -¿El cielo decidió tronar a causa de la tormenta?- preguntó mirando al joven que aun era su aprendiz.

Tsuna se sonrojó notoriamente pero lo ignoró y miró al mayor con sus ojos marrón.

-Creí que estarías faenando a tu querida vaca- dijo ácidamente dándose vuelta para ir a su cama, pero una mano lo tomó por la muñeca atrayéndolo al cuerpo más alto.

Éste lo miró con ojos fríos y afilados en clara advertencia.

Hace unos años Tsuna y Reborn se daban ciertas libertades en sus comentarios y formas de tratarse, pero sabían cual era su límite... bueno, al menos Tsuna los sabía, Reborn lo harías hasta que lo considerara un buen jefe de mafia... cosa que al parecer el menor aun no lograba

-¿No crees que las paredes debieron ser hechas aisladoras de ruido?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y sin mucha expresión en su rostro.

Reborn acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de su alumno, y luego sonrió con malicia sin quitar la advertencia en sus ojos. -Buscaré una forma de cubrir los agonizantes fritos de la vaca ¿qué te parece?- propuso divertido.

-Me parece buena idea... y creo que también sería bueno algo para ti- dijo soltándose del mayor.

-De acuerdo, dame-Tsuna... siempre y cuando vea que la tormenta ha obtenido terreno del cielo- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación. -Oyasumi Tsuna-san- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Oyasumi, Reborn-chan- se despidió el menor cerrando la puerta luego de ver como el asesino se perdía entre las sombras.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasado un rato luego de la visita del mayor, el castaño terminó de arreglarse para ir a dormir. Abrió su cama y...

*toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc-toc*

-_¿Quién será?_- prensó yendo a la puerta para abrirla. -Gokudera-kun- dijo impresionado al ver al peliplata allí. -¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó haciéndolo pasar.

-No... Bueno, sí... bueno no, nada grave, pero sí necesito hablar con usted- dijo luego de entrar. El chico se notaba nervioso y esquivaba la mirada del más bajo.

-Claro, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- dijo sonriendo y sentándose al borde de su cama y mirando a su amigo.

-Bueno, verá... hace tiempo quería... decirle, más bien, decirte. algo muy importante- comenzó nervioso Gokudera. Tsuna se quedó en silencio para que prosiguiera. -Bueno... no sé como decírtelo, es... complicado para mi- dijo jugando con sus dedos, se notaba nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa Gokudera-kun?- preguntó el castaño mirándolo.

El mencionado se sonrojó y se puso más nervioso al verlo, no estaba seguro de cómo el más bajo reaccionaría ante lo que le fuera a decir.

-Bueno décimo... más bien, Tsuna. Lo que te quiero decir... es que... y-yooo- el chico se puso tan nerviosos que no le salieron las palabras.

-Sí, ¿que ocurre?- preguntó preocupado levantándose de la cama y yendo donde el otro. -Gokudera-kun- le llamó poniendo una mano sobre su brazo para que se calmara.

Lo que Tsuna no esperó, fue que Gokudera en un extraño movimiento lograra besarle en los labios. El castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquello. Estaba en completo shock.

Por otra parte, Gokudera aferraba los hombros del de ojos marrones presionando con fuerza sus labios con los de Tsuna, esperando alguna reacción de este, y no se alejaría hasta obtener algo... pero comenzó a temer cundo sintió al otro cuerpo tensarse y no responder de ninguna manera.

Se quedaron así unos momentos más. Gokudera esperando temeroso una respuesta, y Tsuna intentando procesar lo que ocurría.

El castaño se relajó y, luego de un profunos y silencioso respiro, comenzó a mover los labios sobre los de Gokudera respondiendo al beso... éste abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero no demoró en reaccionar.

El peliplata deslizó sus manos una por el brazo de Tsuna la cual se aferró a su cintura juntando más sus cuerpos y la otra subió hasta su nuca para profundizar más el beso.

-Mmm- gimió suavemente Tsuna en el beso, mientras sus brazos se deslizaban por el cuello del peliplata juntándose más.

Luego de unos momentos más, Tsuna se separó de Gokudera (quien no quería) para poder respirar... Sus bocas quedaron unidas por un delgado hilillo de saliva y los ojos de ambos estaban entrecerrados.

-Te amo... Tsuna- dijo Gokudera juntando su frente con la del más bajo.

-Te tardaste en decirlo- dijo divertido el castaño al recordar todos los rodeos que el otro hizo. -Pero aun así... Yo también te amo- dijo abrazándose más al ojiverde.

Tsuna abrió bien los ojos y acercó su boca al oído de Gokudera sin dejar de abrazarle por el cuello.

-Sabes- dijo con voz tímida y apoyando su mentón en el hombro del peliplata. -Este fue mi primer beso- dijo. -Y me alegra que haya sido contigo- sonrió y volvió a mirar a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

El castaño no lo dudó, y volvió a besar al chico frente a él, quien le respondió gustoso.

Gokudera sintió una lengua humedecer su labio pidiendo permiso de entrara, él abrió la boca, y una pequeña lengua entró explorando sin vergüenza su boca para luego enredarse en su lengua.

Tsuna dominaba el beso, y eso a Gokudera le encantó, pero eso sería, tal vez, en lo único que dejaría que le dominara.

-_Para ser su primera vez... besa delicioso_- pensó el peliplata avanzando hasta sentarse en la cama del castaño con él encima.

El ojimarrón se separó del ojiverde...

-Ya es hora de ir a dormir- dijo el más bajo hundiendo su cara en el cuello del otro y aspirando su aroma. -Mejor vas a dormir... mañana hay que levantarse temprano- dijo.

-¿Me estás echando?- preguntó algo molesto.

-No... es sólo que no quiero que te quedes dormido y Reborn nos despierte a su modo- dijo riendo. -A demás. Mañana de regreso, tal vez tengamos más tiempo para estar juntos- explicó separándose y levantándose.

-Entonces sí me estás echando- dijo levantándose y acercándose al menor y tomándolo de la cadera.

-Supongo que de cierto modo sí- dijo desviando la mirada a un lado. -Pero mañana te lo recompenso- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Gokudera le besó con intensidad y luego se separó.

-Entonces esperaré- dijo sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera- dijo Tsuna tras alcanzarlo. -Gracias... por ser mi primer beso- dijo dándole un pequeño en la comisura del labio. -Y también todos los que le siguieron a ese- dijo sonriendo sonrojado.

Gokudera sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Oyasumi Tsuna- dijo sonriente mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

-Oyasumi, Gokudera- dijo viéndolo irse para luego cerrar la puerta. Mañana sería un nuevo y gran día...

FIN

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo... ****hace mucho que no escribía algo y lo publicaba, pero como estoy en vacaciones de 18, me obligué a inspirarme y llevar a cabo una de mis ideas de fic, y esta resultó tener más éxito.**

******Este es mi primer fic de Katekyo, espero algún día poder escribir más... por ahora ¿les gustó? ¿es decente? ¿me tiran tomatazos?**

******Sepan que acepto de todo menos palabrotas insultantes**

******Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
